Both Just Trying
by wallsofinsincerity
Summary: After Loki's failed attempt to rule the world, Steve and Tony just try to work things out between them. And it isn't going well.
1. Start Small

And his words struck right through his chest, pierced right through his serum-upgraded, super soldier chest. Because it was true. It was painfully true. What Tony had said was sadly true.

"_Everything special about you came out of a bottle"_. This sentence mercilessly repeated in the soldier's head. He burrowed his brows deeper to hide the wince he thought he was about to reveal. A bottle, he thought. He'd like to think otherwise—that what Tony said was wrong. But generally, Tony was right. _He was always right_.

Tony had spat this indifferently, though Steve knew otherwise. He knew Tony was hurt too. Not from what he had just said, but from their previous little cat-fights.

Heck, they were both hurt; having continuously exchanging sour sasses at one another for the last few minutes.

/_ "Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off, what are you?" Steve had remembered the face he pulled on, plastered with disgust. He never thought he'd wear that expression on his own comrade._

"_Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Tony had replied cooly, but he could've sworn he'd seen a speck of hurt in his face. A speck._

"_I know guys with none of that worth ten of you." But Steve couldn't and wouldn't shut up. Soldiers never back down. "I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."_

"_I think I would just cut the wire." Steve grinned and looked away. Tony and witty remarks are never separable. He inwardly sighs and mentally notes that._/

And the soldier was tired. He just wanted to lie down on his bed and bury his face on a soft pillow. To drown in his distorted memories of Bucky, Peggy and other senseless dreams. How he missed them so bad. But Tony wouldn't back down, he thought, he wouldn't. He inwardly sighed, pulled on his best soldier tone and replied. "Put on the suit. Let's have it out."

* * *

That was months ago. Months before Loki's plan to rule the earth.

Their team had successfully won the battle, although they caused mountainous damage. But it's a little (little for Tony) price to pay for saving the citizen's lives.

They were all living in Tony's crib now. His baby he'd like to call Stark Tower. Well, not really his baby. But only 88% of his baby because 12% belonged to Pepper.

Clint and Natasha were silently watching tv, leaning idly back on the couch. It was rare to see them so relaxed and free; behind their firm and stern expressions, they were just really chilling for now. No assassin missions for the week so far.

Thor was in Asgard, as of the moment. Their agreement was he to come to earth on special and dangerous missions. He could still drop by to visit though.

Bruce was tinkering on some circuit boards in his lab and Tony wrapped his arm around the 'man with issues' shoulders. "Hey there buddy," Tony grinned as he sipped on his morning coffee.

"Tony," Bruce sighed and lightly removed Tony's hanging arm away from his shoulders. "Don't you have something else to do?"

"Bruce, baby." The billionaire pouted and after seeing his buddy's frowning face thrown back at him, he dropped the act. "Okay, okay. Cranky Bruce. I get it. Alone time. Time alone with circuits. Sure, I'll leave now." He shrugged and walked towards the exit.

"You could try to talk to Steve." Bruce suggested and Tony froze. Now that you think of it, when was the last time they had talked? Pang, goes the guilt searing through his veins. "I don't see you guys talking anymore and—"

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Tony raised his hands up in a defensive stance. "I understand Dr. Banner. I'll go talk to him." He lightly gulped because he didn't know how to talk to the soldier. They weren't really comprendo at the moment.

"You'll both get through this." Bruce shrugged, sharing a weak smile and went back down to cutting the fray wires on the board.

"Thanks." No, really. Thanks, Bruce.

* * *

The billionaire knocked on his bedroom door and it creaked open. Steve quickly looked up from the book he was reading to the source of the sound. His tensed body relaxed as he saw a familiar face. "Hey Tony." He whispered and tucked his book away.

"Hey." Tony wore a small smile, went inside and closed the door behind him. "What're you reading there?"

"Really, Tony?" Steve lightly chuckled and patted on the space beside him. He was seated at the edge of the bed. "We don't talk for days and this is what you bring up?"

Tony frowned but still sat beside the soldier, where the latter had gestured for him to sit on. "What else would we talk about?"

"We could settle things."

"You know I'm bad at these kinds of things—talking—I don't do these things."

"I know. But,"

"And last time I checked, we were at the lab and—"

"Yes, Tony." Steve cut him off, looking directly at Tony's brown eyes. "I know."

Tony froze.

"We could try again." Steve murmured, his face telling a story of pain and worry. "I want to.."

"Want to…?" The philanthropist encouraged the soldier to continue. "Go on."

He sighed. "You know, try again. Talk to each other. Like what we used to. Except the bickering and other things."

They both sat in silence: Steve patiently waited for Tony's reply and the other just thinking what to say back.

_Okay, Stark. it all comes to this. What do you really want? Do you want to go back to the days wherein you and Steve talked, where talking led to screaming then fighting? Where you one of you would try and start a conversation and it would just lead to slamming of the doors and walking away? Because, Stark, you know well how you solve everything. By running away. And with alcohol. You could drop everything and tell Steve: No. I don't want us to talk ever again._

"Tony?" The said man could have sworn he heard Steve whisper his name. But he could not tell. He continued to drown in his own thoughts.

_Or you could be a coward and just run away. Again. Or do you want to go back to the days where'd you two both would never pass a day without fighting? 'Except the bickering and other things.'? Steve, I'm sorry but that's impossible. There will never be a day when we'd never fight. It's unfortunately inevitable. We will always fight._

"Tony, please."

_We will always try to prove ourselves right._

"Tony." Steve put his hand on the billionaire's shoulder—and him not realizing that Steve had been calling his name all this time—was startled and jumped a bit.

"What? Oh, sorry. I didn't realize. I—"

"It's okay."

"What?" Tony frowned.

Steve drew back his hand and rest both hands on his lap. "It's okay if you don't want to—we could continue doing this,"

"Steve, no. Wait."

"If it's for the best, then I—"

"Steve, I was just thinking. Don't—"

"If you are better off ignoring me then so be it." Steve spoke clearly and looked at Tony straight in the eyes while saying it. "If it's better that way. If it's better for the both of us, then it's perfectly fine with me."

"Is it, Steve? Is it really fine?" Tony grunted inside because this will be the start of another fight. He was expecting Steve to burrow his brows and stare at him with intense murderous intent but nothing. In fact, he merely smiled. Which scared Tony to no end.

"Yes, I'm still here, aren't I?" For some reason, that just hit Tony right in the arc reactor. The other half of him wanted to wipe that stupid, soft, smug grin on his face. "The question is: is it for you, Tony?"

Cat's got Tony's tongue. Wait, make it Cap's got Tony's tongue. Was it fine for him? His eyes submerged in the sea of guilt and he looked away. Was it okay?

Steve's grin emerged to be victorious and so he stood up. He gestured the scientist to his door to leave. And Tony, weirdly enough, left the captain's room without a single word.

"I thought so." Steve muttered to himself as Tony walked down the hallway.

* * *

There were some good times too though. Tony had thought as he took a long swig of his scotch. He was in his lab, staring idly at the long-untouched hard drive disk on the desk. They had just been fighting more than actually talking so probably that's why he couldn't recall.

He closed his eyes to think. Delete the hyperbola formula for Iron Man's flight. Delete the circuitry and parts inside the disk in front of him. Delete this. Delete that.

There were these short times though. He shook Cap's hand before he and Bruce drove away after the battle. He had worked hand in hand with him in the battle itself. That relieved grin he had on his face when he had been shook awake from Hulk's screaming at his ear. A few times after he'd try and teach Steve about Wikipedia and Google. Why to never use Internet Explorer. Why buy Nutella and not other brands. Those small dinners and lunches where they would small chit-chat.

Some nights, they would just babble about their lives: Steve talking about Peggy, her beautiful face, Bucky, his best friend and Howard. And it would sting Tony to even hear his father's name but he'd let Steve continue. Tony would take about a little of his, Pepper and a few times Howard. Some nights, they would just sit side by side in the corner in silence. And thank whatever gods Tony believed in for their sharing and reflections that did not end horribly.

Short and brief. But it was good.

And no doubting it, he really liked Steve's idea. He really did. But it was just hard to do. But he really wanted to bring back those days.

But how?


	2. Steve's thoughts

It wasn't Steve's intention to drive Tony out of his room. He just wanted some time to think alone. But it wasn't fair what he did. He could've done it in a more, nice and subtle way. But no. What's done is done.

He was scared. Okay, there he said it. A soldier—physically and morally invincible—admitted that he was scared. Scared of Tony's reply. Scared of what Tony would say.

"Tony?"

No reply. He waited. Maybe he didn't hear him well. Breathe. He thought. Try again.

"Tony, please."

Still no reply.

"Tony." He firmly said and laid a hand on the said man's shoulder. Tony flinched in reply. He flinched.

Funny how in that simple action, Steve regretted everything. _Tony isn't ready for this conversation yet._

"It's okay." He whispered.

"What?"

"It's okay if you don't want to—we could continue doing this some—"

"Steve, no. Wait."

"If it's for the best, then I—"

"Steve, I was just thinking. Don't—"

He looked straight in Tony's eyes. _Tony shut up._ _Please._ He wanted to say._ Let me talk._ _You are not ready._ "If you are better off ignoring me then so be it. If it's better that way, if it's better for the both of us, then it's perfectly fine with me." _Just do what's best you think is for the both of us. You are the genius, after all._

"Is it, Steve? Is it really fine?" The soldier smiled. Really Tony? He thought. Are you playing this game again? If too can play it that game.

"Yes, I'm still here, aren't I? The question is: is it for you, Tony?" I'm trying to be serious here, Tony. And here you are, making it all worse.

_Does it look like its fine, Tony? He wanted to say. Does it look like we're fine, Tony? I wanted us to be okay again. But you're not yet okay. Because, if you were ready for this, you'd say "Okay. Yeah, sure. Let's do that." But you didn't. You had to think about it. No scientist needs to tell me that we can't talk yet—that you still need more time away from me._

_And so it's not fine, Tony. I'm hurt, you're hurt. We can't keep continuing this mutual-hurt relationship. We can try again but we'll only get hurt. We can improve this relationship, but how? God, why do you make everything so difficult?_

Oh god. He just realized.

No.

He needs Tony out now.

Steve stood up and gestured the scientist to his door to leave. And Tony, weirdly enough, left the captain's room without a single word.

And he was wondering whether he should be worried for that action but he needs his own thoughts to settle too.

* * *

Okay, Rogers. Breathe. The soldier thought as soon as Tony had left his room. He closed his door, locked it and flew to his bed.

Imagine.

Imagine, if he said that out loud. Imagine if he really shouted at Tony: "Why do you make everything so difficult?"

Then they would never ever talk.

Then they would never ever look at each other in the eye again.

It wasn't Tony who was wrong.

Steve winced and buried his face deep in his pillow. It was also Steve. Steve was also wrong.

He was a factor; they were both factors contributing to everything.

They were two opposite poles on a magnet, two conflicting beliefs and two just whole entirely different people.

No wonder.

The soldier turned his head and shut his eyes, trying as hell hard to fight back the tears. Why had Steve only seen this now? Was he that stupid?

He was blaming everything on Tony—he had a share too. They were both human, they make mistakes—

He wanted to say sorry, to apologize. To run to Tony's room and wrap his arms around him and mutter infinite words of apologies to his ear.

But that would only be just the boldest.

He just kicked Tony out of his room—in the cruellest, most insincere way he could ever think of doing.

He grunted.

Time. He slightly nodded.

Time. He'll give Tony time.

And then maybe they'll talk again.

But that's what he said a month ago.

And look at them now.

Should they still talk—

"Ugh." Steve growled on his pillow. Its all going in circles.


	3. Bruce tries to help though

A week came and Steve thought that it was _time. _Time to finally talk to him.

Or it could be his impatience speaking but otherwise, he knew it was okay.

That's what he thought when he slowly walked to Tony's room only to hear quiet sobs and whispering.

The door was slightly open and he peeked inside only to see Bruce patting Tony on the shoulders while Tony had his face buried in his hands. A bottle of beer was sitting on the bed, beside the two other scientists.

"Shhh, Tony."

Steve closed his eyes and shifted slowly to move out.

"It's okay." Bruce whispered.

He wanted to shout to Bruce. He wanted to say _No, Bruce. It's not okay. Look at Tony. Does he look okay? No, Bruce. I caused this. I did this to Tony._

And with a wince, he jogged back to his room, slamming the door behind him and locked it.

It wasn't time.

Check out the irony, Rogers. He thought. You're never a man of time.

* * *

Tony was silently staring out his bedroom window minutes ago, thinking about them both. Thinking about him and Steve.

He knew he was always wrong. He always shook people off. They came when they needed to use him. And when they're done, they go. They come and go.

And never return.

No one ever loved Tony right.

Well maybe except for Pepper and Rhodey.

But that's just two.

Jarvis beeped and Tony softly laughed. He must've said it out loud. Okay, fine. Jarvis is added to the list.

Oh, his life.

Oh, his sad, sad life.

He was really tired of everything. He even calculated the possible attempts for suicide and alcohol poisoning once. He just didn't deserve this life.

And Steve doesn't deserve him.

He clenched his teeth.

Steve didn't deserve to be hurt like that. Didn't deserve him being treated that way by Tony.

But Tony was just a downright, born-to-be-mean, bad person.

Like he needed someone to tell him that.

He growled, sort of, and buried his face on his knees and—

"Tony?" Bruce whispered and slowly entered his room. "I hope not to disturb but you haven't eaten for 2 days now. Steve comes down sometimes to eat but you don't so—"He stopped abruptly to see Tony frowning at him, with beads of tears on the corner of his—"Is that crying? Are you?"

Tony hissed and buried his face down on his knees again. "Just leave the tray here and leave." _Just like all the others. _He thought.

"No." Bruce smiled and sat beside the Tony on the bed. "I'll stay."

The other grunted and looked up to Bruce. "Why do I always mess things up?" He asked straightforwardly which brought the other man to surprise.

"You don't…"

"Don't give me that shit, Bruce." Bruce frowned and Tony sighed. "But its—"

"Don't give me that shit, Stark." Bruce smiled and patted his shoulders. "You don't always mess things up. Only sometimes." Tony rolled his eyes and brought his hands to his face. "But when you do, it's only you—because you know what you're doing. You don't abide to the rules; you are your own rules. You follow what you believe in and I guess that's what really matters. Even if you break the given set of rules."

"Do you believe in rules?" Tony whispered and Bruce could've sworn the voice belonged to another person.

"Yes. Sometimes. But they're just a guide. Sure, they're made to be followed. But honestly, they'll not always save you."

"How do you do good?" Because the word good and doing good obviously didn't exist in Tony's dictionary.

"Do good? I guess it just comes with moral character."

"What if you don't have one?"

Bruce frowned and tapped the cheek of the other. The latter slowly looked up and Bruce cupped his face with his hands. "You have one, Tony. It's just not showing."

Tony shook his head and cupped his face with his own hands. "I ruined Steve."

"You didn—"

"I hurt him, Bruce. I changed him. I tainted him. I'm a horrible person. And I don't have a moral character. I ruin other's morality."

"Tony—"

"This is why I can't handle these kinds of things. I can't handle emotions because when people put their lives on my hands, I kill it."

Bruce gritted his teeth and just continued to pat his friend on the shoulder. "Shhh, Tony."

Tony quietly sobbed and sniffled.

"It's okay."

He could've sworn he heard shuffling outside but he ignored them.

"We'll never talk again."

"Tony, don't say that." He firmly said.

"Then, when?" He rose up and glared at the other scientist. "When do we sort things out? We tried once, Bruce. He gave me months to go over things, months, and it failed."

"Now."

"What?" Tony nearly whimpered.

"Now. You talk now."

"Bruce, I—"

"You heard me, Stark. Now. Now, is the time to settle tensions between you two. Because we waited. We all waited. For months, weeks, days. And how much longer must it have been for you two?"

Tony listened silently.

"We're going to have missions soon and this relationship between you two is going to be a hurdle and we—"

"So, this is all for the missions? For the team?"

"Just one of the reasons." Tony grunted. "But the biggest reason is for you two."

"If I talk to him now, will you spare me another of your _Special Bruce Banner speeches _because I seriously cannot take another one."

"Yes." Bruce grinned and stood up. He gave Tony one last assuring rub on his back and walked out to the door. "But it helped right?"

"The speeches?"

"Yeah. My speeches"

"Yes." Tony ran his hand through his dark, messed up hair, smiling weakly. "They helped a lot."

Bruce grinned and left the room. "You're welcome. Talk to him, alright?"

"Will do." He whispered as he wiped the tears off his eyes.


	4. Unresolved

Clint didn't need to turn his back when he heard footsteps approaching his way; he knew it was Bruce. "How'd it go?" The archer spoke, not looking back, trying to open the soda can in his hands.

"Better than I expected. Tony's gonna try and talk to Steve now." The scientist sighed in relief and slumped back down on the couch in the living room.

"Now? As in now?" Clint turned surprised and grinned at Bruce.

"Yeah. Now."

"Wow, good job." He smirked and sat beside the scientist. "Cola?"

"Thanks." He gently took the can from the other's hand, took a gulp of it then gave it back.

"Nah, it's alright. You can have it. I think you deserve that cola more than I do. Token of our appreciation."

Bruce muttered a _'Thank You_' and drank the whole can in a gulp. "Wasn't easy."

"I know."

"Where's Tasha?"

"Out talking with Fury. Another mission I guess." Clint said, in an as-a-matter-of-factly tone.

"Oh." Was all that Bruce could say before he rest his head on top of Clint's left shoulder.

"Cuddly. Why are you being cuddly all of a sudden? This is weird."

The scientist chuckled. "I'm just tired." He murmured closing his eyes. "Have you ever tried like listening onto your friend's problems and it just kind of sinks in you? And it's kind of takes your life away because it's like you both are connected by this thread wherein mutual feelings happen to the two?"

"Yes."

"You weren't listening." Bruce sighed.

"Bruce, as much I love you dearly; you talk too much on these feely types of things—and I know you're a doctor/scientist and all but you seriously need to know when to stop." Clint chortled. "But I do understand. Tasha shares things sometimes to me."

"Oh, I'm sorry for her."

"Quit apologizing. The last thing I need is pity for something I have no control of."

"Emotions are so complicated, huh."

Clint sank in silence and closed his eyes.

"Very."

* * *

Okay, so maybe Tony lied.

He did.

He didn't talk to Steve about it that day—he walked to Steve's room and found his door locked. He tried knocking and could've heard Steve cursing/swearing from inside. Tony's skin suddenly got cold and he stopped knocking on the wooden thing. He stepped back, ran to his lab, and started working on experiments. In the hopes of getting his mind off of Steve Rogers.

He twitches when he gets static from a circuit.

This isn't helping.

* * *

"Iron Man!" Tony grunted and turned around to face the source of sound.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"Do something wrong? Iron Man, you were reckless again!" The soldier stomped towards the suited man, who scoffed at him.

"I was helping—"

"You weren't!" Steve was already in front of Tony, face inches away from his face. "You were sacrificing your life again!"

He was about to say something back but Steve cut him off quickly.

"You stepped in front of that monster and you could've died! You could've died, Iron Man! Is this how little you value your life? I just simply asked you to watch over the creature's back while me and Thor attacked his front. And what did you do? You went in front: the complete opposite! You disobeyed my orders, you never follow rules—what's wrong with you?"

Tony froze.

Rules. He never followed the rules. He brought the team. Whenever he tries to help, it never works. This is why he belittles his life.

He is nothing but shit.

And it's true.

He was so lucky to be inside a metal cover because it weren't for this, Steve would see him breaking down right now.

He hated himself for being so fragile. He just—

"Captain America, the civilians." Natasha softly spoke and for once, Tony was glad for her interference.

Steve stepped back and left without saying another word.

Tony nearly jumped when Bruce laid his hand on Iron Man's shoulder. Wait, when did he de-Hulk? That was fast.

"You should've talked." He whispered.

_I know. I know. _Tony wanted to scream.


	5. How important was I to you again?

"You two," Natasha hissed, pointing to both Steve and Tony. "will both talk until you agree on something, alright? You put on quite a show there awhile ago, Rogers. Fury doesn't like it. Too much publicity." She slammed the door shut and locked the room from the outside.

So they were stuck.

Steve and Tony in a room.

The soldier grunted and rubbed his temples. Tony raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Aren't you going to start?"

"Going to start, wow!" Steve threw his arms up and spoke in a sarcastic tone. "Tony Stark wants me to start first."

"Yeah, you heard me."

"Really, Tony? Are you trying to piss me off? Because you don't really need to try—"

"Just pour it all out then I'll talk." Tony said, surprisingly calm. It annoys Steve to no end.

"Okay, fine. I'll start." He pulls on a strained smile at Tony, who cringes a bit. "First of all, this I-have-no-value-or-any-sort-of-significance-in-life play has got to stop. You are important in this team. You play a big role in offense during battles and even in some financial issues. You're smart and witty and it helps a lot. You belong to this team and this team is practically your family."

Tony's eyes widen at the word _family_ and he looks at Steve.

"Your family, Tony. So stop acting like you don't have any contribution to the Avengers because that's not true. You're just as important as each of one of us. And you're most especially important to me." He whispers the last sentence in the hopes of Tony not hearing it. He did though. But he remains silent.

"Second, this is why I don't talk about these kinds of things to you because I end up screaming at you and I hate it. I hate how I raise my voice at you and you look so hurt—it pains me. But I can't stop once I start and," Steve's fist clenches and his teeth grit. "I hurt you and I end up saying horrible things."

"You scolded me awhile ago."

"Because you were being reckless, Tony!" Steve frowned and laid his hands on Tony's shoulders. "You think it's easy watching someone important and dear to you about to die in front of your very eyes? It isn't, Tony. I've watched Bucky fall down from a cliff and he died because of _me_. And I don't want you to die because of me. You have to follow my orders so these kinds of things won't happen."

He closed his eyes and Tony put his hand on top of one of Steve's hand. They were silent for awhile, standing awkwardly in that position before Tony decided to talk.

"My side now?" Steve nodded lightly and backed away a bit.

"Uhm, alright. First, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I was _that_ significant in your lives. I grew up thinking I was nothing, thanks to my ever-so-loving father." Steve lightly winced at the mention of his father because he remembers the stories Tony used to tell him about Howard's abusive attitude. Of course, he didn't believe that Howard became to be like that. But he trusted Tony. "And I do things my way because I know what I'm doing and I wish you'd see that too, Steve."

Steve couldn't bring himself to look Tony in the eyes.

"You're a great leader, I know. I envy you. You're compassionate. You're not volatile or self-obsessed—the complete opposite of me, Steve. I know you're the leader so you make the orders but I have my own way of thinking things. So, I'm sorry about my behaviour awhile ago."

"And I was wrong about the bottle. Nothing that made you _you_ today is from that bottle. The contents only enhanced your strength and physical capabilities. But morally, you never needed a serum to enhance them because you're good. _You've were always good._ And I think that's the best trait you have that I wish I always had. But no. I just keep making mistakes."

"Okay, I'll admit it." Tony grinned and ran his hand through his ruffled hair. "You know why I never follow the rules? Follow orders? Steve, I just want to prove myself. Prove myself to everyone and you. I know I'm never enough. I'm never what the team needed. I'm just a genius in an iron suit. That's it."

The genius sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Can I just say I'm sorry and end this?"

The soldier softly chuckles. "Only _if_ you mean it."

Tony grinned and walked slowly to Steve. "I'm sorry, Steve. I'm sorry for everything. I was wrong. I'm not perfect and I make mistakes but I try to be a better person, I really am and—"

Steve lunged forward and squeezed Tony tight in an embrace. He wrapped his arms around Tony's small waist and buried his face on his head. "I'm sorry too. You're not alone. I was also wrong. I should've been more subtle and to control my anger. I shouldn't spew it all on you but I should be more considerate and sensitive of your feelings. I'm not the perfect leader or soldier so I make mistakes too. And I'm sorry for giving you months of rough nights. And Jesus Tony, I'm so so sorry."

Tony buried his face on Steve's chest, still smelling the remnants of their battle hours ago but he ignores it. Because he breaks down in ugly sobs and straining cries. "I'm sorry too." He chokes out.

"Shh, it's okay. I got you. We'll get through this. I'm sorry, Tony. I'm sorry." He strokes the billionaire's hair and hugged him closer. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Clint smirked when he saw Tony and Steve entered the kitchen together the next day, chatting about organic compounds or such. He looked over at Natasha, who smiled in return and continued reading her book.

"Hey Tony! Pass me a beer bottle, will 'ya?"

"Aw, didn't even say please." Tony pouted, grabbed a bottle and threw it across the room. Clint caught it and the next thing he caught was Tony smiling at him, the warmest and happiest he's seen from the genius in months.

"Thanks!"

* * *

"You're what?" Bruce grinned as he removed his lab glasses. "That's wonderful."

Steve mirrored his grin and nodded. "Thank you. He's, uh, been smiling a lot lately too. It's warm."

"Clint mentioned it too. That's a relief. You guys are really good? Doing fine? No more tensions?"

"Yeah, we talked about our sides."

"Hopefully you guys won't fight again and—" Bruce stopped when Steve put his hand up to stop.

"Bruce, we'll always fight. I accepted that." He grinned sadly but shook it off. "But long term fights? Nope. No more several months of no-talking."

He shared a sympathetic smile and patted the soldier's shoulders. "Keep your word."

* * *

"So," Tony smirked, leaning against the wall as Steve exited Bruce's lab. He walked to Steve and wrapped his arms around the soldier's neck. "What did you say about how important I am to you?"

Steve gulped.

Tony lightly smiled and tiptoed up to peck him on the lips. The soldier grinned.

Oh, Steve forgot to mention that to Bruce.


End file.
